Farewell, My Lovely
Farewell, My Lovely is the nineteenth episode of Season 7 of Pretty Little Liars. It aired on June 20th, 2017. Synopsis Convinced they know who A.D. is, the Liars gear up for a confrontation. Spencer, Hanna, and Caleb team up to investigate and discover new information about Charlotte’s death. Meanwhile, Mary Drake returns with a gift for Spencer and Alison.. It was the Lost Woods Resort. Notes *The flashforward scene from "Game Over, Charles" was revealed to have been one of Emily's nightmares all along, in which she and the Liars were hiding from an undead Archer Dunhill. *Mary Drake is giving Spencer and Alison the Lost Woods Resort to do with as they wish. *Mona is revealed as Charlotte's Killer. Knowing that she had not changed despite her therapy, she confronted Charlotte at the the chruch's bell tower in an attempt to scare her. They engaged into a fight where Mona accidentally killed Charlotte in self-defense by pushing her against a sharp pipe. *Mary Drake turns herself in for Archer's murder in a way to protect Spencer and her friends and gets arrested. She also reveals to the police that she is Jessica's Killer, much to Alison's shock. *The Liars have now completed Liar's Lament and the game is now dead. Although, A.D. had also saved the game pieces and drove out of town. Title and Background *The title was revealed by Joseph Dougherty on Instagram.Farewell, My Lovely *The title could refer to a book of the same name published in 1940 by Raymond Chandler. The book is about a detective trying to find a murderer while beginning an affair with a married woman. In the end, the woman is exposed as someone else and commits suicide after murdering her ex. Main Cast *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Supporting Cast *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Andrea Parker as Mary Drake *Vanessa Ray as Charlotte DiLaurentis *Roma Maffia as Linda Tanner Trivia *The table read for this episode occurred on September 28th, 2016.Instagram: Update on the episode's table read *Filming began on September 29th, 2016Instagram: Update on filming and wrapped on October 11th, 2016.Instagram: Update on the last day of shooting the episode *This is the last episode of the show to be written by Joseph Dougherty. With 34 episodes, he has the highest number of writing credits than any other writer on the show. This also marks the fourth and final episode of the series to be directed by Joseph Dougherty. He made his directorial debut on the show with "Shadow Play". *The episode's official press release was made public on June 2nd, 2017.Freeform: Pretty Little Liars - Farewell, My Lovely (6/20) *The intro in this episode features Alison doing the 'Shhh'. *This episode was watched by 0.83 million viewers during its original broadcast. Featured Music *"Without You" by Harry Nilsson - (The Liars leave the game behind at the Lost Woods; Montage of the board game; A.D. drives off into the sun with a set of game pieces representing the girls) Sneak Peeks Pretty Little Liars Season 7B Australian FOX8 Promo-0|Season 7B - Australian Promo Pretty Little Liars Season 7 Episode 19 Promo “Farwell My Lovely” Freeform|Official Promo Pretty Little Liars 7x19 Sneak Peek "Farewell, My Lovely" (HD) Season 7 Episode 19 Sneak Peek|Sneak Peek Pretty Little Liars 7x19 Sneak Peek 2 "Farewell, My Lovely" (HD) Season 7 Episode 19 Sneak Peek 2|Sneak Peek #2 Pretty Little Liars 7x19 Sneak Peek 3 "Farewell, My Lovely" (HD) Season 7 Episode 19 Sneak Peek 3|Sneak Peek #3 Pretty Little Liars 7x19 Bonus Ending Clip "Farewell, My Lovely"|Bonus Scene Gallery Behind the Scenes 719FarewellMyLovely.png 14374172_1770572926530117_6839440354626764800_n.jpg IMG_5692.png Ctjef6yUAAQPAkC.jpg Fsdgstrhhrdtshetsrth.png Ergtvwergtqw4e.png Ge56y5e6he5.png Fghdrthdherd.png Gyjrujkr6r.png Wrwfergftw4.png Wefqerfefe.png Rgrtshgthy.png Esgrtbrdb.png Dsgfergear.png Rewgw4gtw4gr.png Ycolv8;v9;.png Ghjndtyjdty.png c ghc,jv.hk.png fcfhc,tucvyul.png gcgtcutlclu.png vftyvulvyuv.png vfvvyivbi.png gfvyhviuk.png vbhvlhuiv.png rf3qrfq324f3.png rqf34r34rf.png 14606905_753025404837752_4367748553372598272_n.jpg 14677357_1578742689102358_518640609779515392_n.jpg Rs 1024x759-170615105207-1024.pll-freeform-5.ch.061517.jpg joemona.jpg Farewell Joe.jpg farewell lovely bts church tower.jpg Promotional 144943_2200-900x0.jpg 144943_2308-900x0.jpg Rs 1024x759-170615105207-1024.pll-freeform-2.ch.061517.jpg Rs 1024x759-170615105208-1024.pll-freeform-6.ch.061517.jpg Rs 1024x759-170615105205-1024.pll-freeform-4.ch.061517.jpg Rs 1024x759-170615105206-1024.pll-freeform-3.ch.061517.jpg 144943_2788-400x0.jpg 144943_2857-900x0.jpg 144943_2886-900x0.jpg 144943_2902-900x0.jpg 144943_2986-900x0.jpg 144943_2992-900x0.jpg Rs 1024x759-170615105207-1024.pll-freeform.ch.061517.jpg MonaKilledCharelot.jpg|Its Revealed That Mona Killed Charlotte DiLaurentis. Mona was telling the liars what happend then. Screencaps Farewell, My Lovely (1).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (2).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (3).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (4).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (5).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (6).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (7).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (8).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (9).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (10).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (11).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (12).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (13).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (14).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (15).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (16).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (17).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (18).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (19).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (20).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (21).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (22).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (23).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (24).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (25).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (26).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (27).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (28).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (29).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (30).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (31).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (32).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (33).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (34).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (35).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (36).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (37).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (38).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (39).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (40).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (41).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (42).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (43).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (44).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (45).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (46).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (47).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (48).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (49).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (50).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (51).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (52).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (53).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (54).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (55).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (56).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (57).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (58).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (59).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (60).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (61).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (62).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (63).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (64).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (65).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (66).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (67).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (68).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (69).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (70).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (71).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (72).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (73).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (74).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (75).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (76).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (77).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (78).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (79).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (80).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (81).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (82).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (83).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (84).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (85).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (86).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (87).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (88).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (89).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (90).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (91).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (92).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (93).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (94).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (95).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (96).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (97).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (98).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (99).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (100).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (101).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (102).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (103).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (104).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (105).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (106).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (107).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (108).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (109).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (110).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (111).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (112).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (113).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (114).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (115).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (116).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (117).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (118).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (119).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (120).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (121).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (122).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (123).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (124).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (125).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (126).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (127).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (128).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (129).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (130).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (131).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (132).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (133).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (134).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (135).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (136).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (137).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (138).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (139).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (140).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (141).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (142).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (143).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (144).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (145).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (146).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (147).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (148).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (149).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (150).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (151).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (152).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (153).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (154).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (155).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (156).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (157).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (158).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (159).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (160).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (161).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (162).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (163).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (164).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (165).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (166).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (167).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (168).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (169).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (170).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (171).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (172).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (173).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (174).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (175).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (176).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (177).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (178).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (179).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (180).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (181).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (182).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (183).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (184).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (185).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (186).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (187).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (188).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (189).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (190).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (191).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (192).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (193).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (194).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (195).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (196).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (197).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (198).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (199).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (200).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (201).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (202).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (203).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (204).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (205).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (206).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (207).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (208).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (209).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (210).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (211).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (212).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (213).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (214).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (215).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (216).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (217).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (218).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (219).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (220).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (221).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (222).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (223).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (224).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (225).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (226).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (227).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (228).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (229).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (230).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (231).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (232).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (233).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (234).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (235).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (236).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (237).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (238).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (239).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (240).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (241).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (242).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (243).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (244).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (245).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (246).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (247).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (248).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (249).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (250).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (251).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (252).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (253).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (254).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (255).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (256).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (257).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (258).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (259).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (260).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (261).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (262).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (263).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (264).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (265).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (266).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (267).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (268).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (269).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (270).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (271).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (272).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (273).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (274).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (275).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (276).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (277).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (278).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (279).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (280).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (281).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (282).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (283).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (284).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (285).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (286).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (287).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (288).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (289).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (290).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (291).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (292).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (293).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (294).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (295).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (296).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (297).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (298).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (299).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (300).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (301).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (302).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (303).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (304).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (305).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (306).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (307).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (308).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (309).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (310).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (311).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (312).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (313).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (314).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (315).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (316).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (317).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (318).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (319).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (320).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (321).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (322).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (323).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (324).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (325).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (326).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (327).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (328).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (329).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (330).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (331).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (332).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (333).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (334).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (335).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (336).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (337).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (338).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (339).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (340).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (341).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (342).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (343).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (344).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (345).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (346).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (347).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (348).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (349).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (350).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (351).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (352).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (353).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (354).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (355).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (356).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (357).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (358).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (359).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (360).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (361).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (362).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (363).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (364).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (365).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (366).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (367).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (368).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (369).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (370).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (371).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (372).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (373).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (374).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (375).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (376).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (377).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (378).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (379).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (380).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (381).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (382).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (383).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (384).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (385).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (386).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (387).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (388).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (389).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (390).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (391).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (392).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (393).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (394).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (395).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (396).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (397).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (398).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (399).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (400).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (401).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (402).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (403).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (404).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (405).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (406).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (407).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (408).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (409).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (410).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (411).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (412).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (413).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (414).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (415).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (416).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (417).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (418).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (419).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (420).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (421).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (422).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (423).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (424).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (425).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (426).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (427).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (428).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (429).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (430).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (431).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (432).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (433).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (434).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (435).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (436).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (437).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (438).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (439).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (440).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (441).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (442).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (443).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (444).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (445).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (446).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (447).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (448).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (449).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (450).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (451).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (452).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (453).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (454).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (455).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (456).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (457).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (458).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (459).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (460).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (461).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (462).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (463).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (464).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (465).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (466).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (467).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (468).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (469).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (470).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (471).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (472).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (473).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (474).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (475).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (476).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (477).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (478).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (479).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (480).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (481).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (482).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (483).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (484).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (485).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (486).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (487).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (488).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (489).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (490).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (491).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (492).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (493).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (494).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (495).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (496).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (497).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (498).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (499).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (500).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (501).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (502).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (503).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (504).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (505).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (506).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (507).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (508).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (509).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (510).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (511).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (512).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (513).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (514).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (515).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (516).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (517).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (518).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (519).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (520).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (521).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (522).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (523).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (524).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (525).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (526).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (527).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (528).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (529).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (530).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (531).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (532).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (533).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (534).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (535).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (536).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (537).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (538).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (539).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (540).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (541).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (542).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (543).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (544).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (545).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (546).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (547).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (548).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (549).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (550).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (551).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (552).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (553).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (554).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (555).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (556).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (557).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (558).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (559).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (560).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (561).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (562).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (563).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (564).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (565).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (566).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (567).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (568).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (569).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (570).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (571).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (572).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (573).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (574).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (575).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (576).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (577).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (578).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (579).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (580).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (581).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (582).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (583).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (584).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (585).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (586).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (587).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (588).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (589).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (590).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (591).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (592).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (593).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (594).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (595).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (596).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (597).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (598).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (599).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (600).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (601).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (602).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (603).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (604).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (605).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (606).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (607).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (608).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (609).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (610).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (611).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (612).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (613).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (614).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (615).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (616).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (617).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (618).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (619).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (620).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (621).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (622).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (623).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (624).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (625).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (626).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (627).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (628).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (629).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (630).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (631).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (632).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (633).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (634).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (635).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (636).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (637).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (638).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (639).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (640).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (641).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (642).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (643).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (644).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (645).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (646).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (647).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (648).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (649).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (650).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (651).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (652).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (653).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (654).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (655).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (656).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (657).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (658).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (659).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (660).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (661).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (662).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (663).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (664).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (665).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (666).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (667).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (668).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (669).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (670).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (671).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (672).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (673).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (674).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (675).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (676).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (677).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (678).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (679).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (680).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (681).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (682).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (683).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (6844).png Farewell, My Lovely (684).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (685).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (686).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (687).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (688).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (689).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (690).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (691).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (692).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (693).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (694).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (695).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (696).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (697).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (698).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (699).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (700).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (701).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (702).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (703).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (704).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (705).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (706).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (707).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (708).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (709).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (710).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (711).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (712).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (713).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (714).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (715).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (716).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (717).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (718).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (719).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (720).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (721).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (722).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (723).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (724).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (725).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (726).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (727).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (728).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (729).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (730).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (731).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (732).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (733).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (734).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (735).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (736).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (737).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (738).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (739).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (740).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (741).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (742).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (743).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (744).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (745).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (746).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (747).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (748).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (749).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (750).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (751).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (752).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (753).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (754).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (755).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (756).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (757).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (758).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (759).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (760).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (761).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (762).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (763).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (764).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (765).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (766).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (767).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (768).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (769).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (770).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (771).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (772).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (773).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (774).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (775).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (776).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (777).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (778).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (779).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (780).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (781).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (782).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (783).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (784).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (785).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (786).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (787).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (788).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (789).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (790).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (791).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (792).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (793).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (794).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (795).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (796).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (797).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (798).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (799).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (800).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (801).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (802).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (803).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (804).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (805).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (806).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (807).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (808).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (809).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (810).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (811).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (812).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (813).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (814).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (815).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (816).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (817).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (818).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (819).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (820).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (821).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (822).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (823).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (824).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (825).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (826).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (827).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (828).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (829).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (830).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (831).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (832).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (833).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (834).jpg Farewell, My Lovely (835).jpg Memorable Quotes References Navigational Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes Category:Freeform Category:7B Category:Final Season